fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Planetoid Fusion
Planetoid Fusion is a small asteroid created from a broken off piece of Planet Fusion. It was the subject of multiple mission threads and was eventually destroyed. Planetoid Fusion Saga The Planetoid Fusion saga is split up into three mission threads, being "Planetoid Fusion", "Defend the Defenses", and "Avoid the Planetoid" respectively. Planetoid Fusion Planetoid Fusion was first spotted by Mojo Jojo, who saw that the asteroid was heading right towards Earth. A tracker was then setup to narrow down the planetoid's location and travel path, which showed it would crash land in Nowhere. To try and destroy the planetoid before it collided with Earth, Dexter prepared the Ion Cannon (which was provided by Mandark), and had the player position it so that it could destroy Planetoid Fusion when the time was right. The individual parts of this mission thread are shown below: *Planetoid Fusion (Part 1 of 5) *Planetoid Fusion (Part 2 of 5) *Planetoid Fusion (Part 3 of 5) *Planetoid Fusion (Part 4 of 5) *Planetoid Fusion (Part 5 of 5) Defend the Defenses Although the Ion Cannon has been setup, it starts getting attacked by fusion monsters. This leads to Dexter requested the player's help again to protect the Ion Cannon so that Planetoid Fusion can be destroyed. While defending the cannon from the monsters, the player is contacted by Mandark, whom claims Dexter has made miscalculations. In reality, Mandark removed the tracking software for the Ion Cannon, thus making it guaranteed to fail. Mandark requests the player's help in obtaining a Surface-to-Orbit Military Array from Vilgax, which Mandark integrates into his Ballistic Accelerator so that he can take destroy the planetoid. Mandark then has the player setup his device and prepare it so that it can destroy Planetoid Fusion, and in allow Mandark to embarrass Dexter. The mission parts are listed below: *Defend the Defenses (Part 1 of 4) *Defend the Defenses (Part 2 of 4) *Defend the Defenses (Part 3 of 4) *Defend the Defenses (Part 4 of 4) Tracking a Fusion Vilgax contacts the player and tells them that both Dexter and Mandark will fail to destroy Planetoid Fusion if their machines are left as they are. Vilgax then takes it upon himself to 'fix' the devices with the assistance of the player. Vilgax has the player install his Telemetry Recalibrator onto the Ion Cannon in Nowhere in order to make sure Dexter's Ion Cannon succeeds. In the following mission, Vilgax has the player return to the Really Twisted Forest to install the Array Stabilizer in Mandark's Ballistic Accelerator to stablize the Surface-to-Orbit Missile. After the player does so, they are contacted by Courage and are asked to meet him in Nowhere quickly. In the following mission, the player meets Courage, where he informs them that he saw Fusion Juniper Lee heading into the Lower Catacombs. Once there, the player recovers a strange alien device known as a 'UFO Magnet Remote Control' from a Graveworm, but Fusion Juniper Lee gets away. Although Courage and the player failed to find Fusion Juniper Lee, he remarks that they're close to doing so, which Courage admits is undercut by the impending impact of Planetoid Fusion. Courage keeps the UFO remote and tells the player that Dexter wants to see them back at DexLabs, pondering what Fusion Juniper Lee wanted it for. The parts for this mission thread are shown below: *Tracking a Fusion (Part 1 of 3) *Tracking a Fusion (Part 2 of 3) *Tracking a Fusion (Part 3 of 3) Avoid the Planetoid As the time for destroying Planetoid Fusion draws near, the player is enlisted by both Dexter and Mandark was once again to protect the devices. Although both devices go off, both miss the planetoid and hit Planet Fusion instead, revealing that Vilgax sabotaged both Dexter and Mandark. The player is then contacted by Courage in Nowhere, who uses a UFO Magnet in the area to completely crush the planetoid and successfully destroy it. After destroying the planetoid, the player is told by Coco that giant chunks of the asteroid crash landed in the Really Twisted Forest , so the player goes to collect them. Vilgax demands the player give the pieces to him, but Courage encourages the player to deny Vilgax's wishes and give them to Coco instead. In the aftermath of the event, Courage informs the player that he discovered the secret lair of Fusion Juniper Lee. When the player enters the lair, they encounter Vilgax, who is after the player for foiling his plans. Nevertheless, the player defeats both Vilgax and Juniper Lee, and is able to successfully complete the mission. The mission thread and all its parts are shown below: *Avoid the Planetoid (Part 1 of 4) *Avoid the Planetoid (Part 2 of 4) *Avoid the Planetoid (Part 3 of 4) *Avoid the Planetoid (Part 4 of 4) Trivia *"Avoid the Planetoid (Part 4 of 4)" is one of the few missions to have the player fight more than one boss character within the same lair. Other missions with this characteristic are "Alien Abductions", "Control Center Assault (Part 3 of 4)", and "Double Fusion Trouble (Part 5 of 5)". *"Avoid the Planetoid (Part 4 of 4)" is one of the few (if not only) missions to have the player fight both a NPC boss character and fusion character within the same lair. Category:Game Elements Category:Mission Sagas Category:Story Elements